l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ritsuryô
O Ritsuryô é o código legal tradicional de Rokugan. A Lei no Império Esmeralda é um código atulhado de séculos de acréscimos, precedentes e decretos imperiais. Ela valoriza o testemunho baseado na condição social, não evidências, o que significa que a verdadeira justiça pode ser difícil de se alcançar. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 157 Ela é a segunda das principais responsabilidades dos samurais. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 9 Criação A Lei Imperial foi formulada pelo Kami Hantei e por isso é perfeitamente justa e sem omissão alguma. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 12 Preceitos O primeiro preceito da lei rokugani é o "Meiyô", "honra", que também é um dos princípios do Bushidô. O segundo preceito é o Jihaku, o princípio da confissão. Sob o peso da lei, qualquer rokugani que confesse um crime pode ser condenado e punido mesmo que nenhuma evidência seja apresentada para provar sua culpa, independente da declaração ter sido feita sob tortura ou não. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Reformação e Codificação Durante o reinado de Hantei Genji a Lei Imperial foi reformada e codificada com Doji Hatsuo e Soshi Saibankan pois os juízes ao longo do Império variavam em sua capacidade de aplicá-las. Ao emitir versões escritas das leis originais, Hatsuo e Saibankan tornaram possível que magistrados em todas as regiões do Império fossem mais consistentes. Eles também estabeleceram os Magistrados de Esmeralda, oficiais portadoras de autoridade imperial para investigar crimes e julgar criminosos. Agentes da Lei As leis do Imperador são mantidas e aplicadas pelo Campeão de Esmeralda. Os daimyô provinciais apontam investigadores especiais chamados de magistrados para aplicar a lei e manter uma sociedade ordenada em suas fronteiras, sendo esses auxiliados por yoriki (samurais de posto menor) e por budôka (vassalos camponeses armados. Crimes imperiais são tratados pelos Magistrados de Esmeralda apontados pelo Campeão de Esmeralda, e por Magistrados de Jade apontados pelo Campeão de Jade. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 9-10 Tribunal Judiciais Após um magistrado investigar um crime, assumindo que foram feitas acusações formais, a questão é transmitida para uma corte judicial. Normalmente o magistrado mais experiente disponível na jurisdição em questão convoca esses tribunais e assume a posição de juiz pela duração do julgamento. O posto de juiz normalmente tem pouca relevância, pois na maioria das vezes o acusado já confessou o crime no momento em que o julgamento é realizado. O papel do juiz é principalmente o de dar o peso de uma autoridade formal aos procedimentos e pronunciar a sentença. Apenas em grandes cidades que existem tribunais judiciais estabelecidos. Disposição, Procedimentos e Punição Um tribunal é um pático aberto com um estrado sombreado para o juiz, os sargentos de armas do juiz e o escriba da corte que registra os procedimentos. Um segundo e menor estrado para testemunhas e vassalos fica próximo. O pátio, chamado de "areias brancas do julgamento" é uma área plana com areia branca onde o acusado se ajoelha para encarar o juiz. A areia reflete e intensifica o calor e luz de Amaterasu contra o acusado, representando o papel último do Paraíso Celestial em supervisionar o julgamento. O escriba lê os crimes do acusado em voz alta, seguido da confissão do acusado. O juiz pode questionar o acusado para clarificar pontos de sua confissão ou para aprender mais sobre ele e seu histórico pregresso. O Juiz também pode permitir que testemunhas prestem seu testemunho, que pode influenciar o veredito final. A decisão do juiz é definitiva, e a sentença é promulgada imediatamente. Se houver dúvida sobre a culpa do acusado, ou o grupo ofendido ou ele pode desafiar o outro para um duelo. Esses duelos geralmente são até o primeiro sangue, mas em casos extraordinariamente graves, um duelo até a morte pode ser permitido. Ofensas pequenas são punidas por um pedido de desculpas, a restituição do que quer que tenha sido prejudicado, multas, e períodos em prisão domiciliar. Ofensas mais sérias resultam em grandes punições. A punição para ofensas graves é quase sempre a morte, por decapitação, seppuku, ou até mesmo uma lenta e agonizante morte por tortura. Como alternativa para a morte, um samurai condenado por um ofensa grave pode ser expulso de seu clã ou família, tornando-se um Rônin. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, pp. 93-95 Categoria:Idioma Rokugani Categoria:Lei e Governo